1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus, and, in particular, to an air bag module including an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, for protecting an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air bag for protecting a front seat passenger of a vehicle commonly is mounted in the instrument panel of the vehicle. The air bag is stored in a deflated, folded condition, together with an inflator, in the vehicle instrument panel. In the event of a vehicle emergency situation requiring inflation of the air bag to help protect the vehicle occupant, such as sudden vehicle deceleration exceeding a predetermined deceleration, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to protect the vehicle occupant.